


Warm Distractions

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Body Positivity, Fluff, Intersex!Kelas Parmak, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant - takes place in <em>The Crimson Shadow</em>. As they wait for the results of the Castellan vote, Kelas finds a way to take Elim's mind off of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylverLining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverLining/gifts).



* * *

 

_“I know,” Parmak said. “I forgive you anyway.”  
_

_Garak let him have the last word._

 

* * *

 

The polls were closed, and people milled around the memorial stones in Elim’s back yard, idly chatting and waiting. Normally Elim would feel a little caged with so much of a crowd, but they couldn’t see him through the tinted windows, and their chatter and noise was rather muted. The walls were rather good in that way - the mismash of Federation relief brick and rubble made for good sound insulation. Elim stared out through the tinted windows, watching them all without being watched in return, his brow creased in thought, considering everything that had happened to bring him to this point, and all the stress of the past few days.

“You know, my _adik_ always said my face would get stuck if I frowned for too long.”

Elim blinked, before turning to Kelas with an apologetic smile. “And what is your medical opinion on such a hypothesis?”

“My medical opinion?” Kelas laughed. “I rather think experimenting on such a hypothesis would be unethical - I’d rather like your face to stay just the way it is.”

“Of course.” Elim turned to look out the window again. “How long until the votes are counted?”

“As long as it takes.”

“That’s not very helpful.”

“You won’t make the time go faster by staring at the voters.” Elim felt Kelas’ hand slip into his and tug it a little. “Come on, let’s find something to distract ourselves.”

Elim let his partner pull him away from the window and towards the living room. “What did you have in mind?”

“Kotra, perhaps, or a nap - it’s getting late.”

“I doubt I’d be able to sleep with what is to come.”

“True.” Kelas paused, and thought for a moment. “I would suggest you read something, but I suspect you’ll get too drawn into the story.”

“You know me too well.”

“Of course, there’s always…” A sudden spark of heat flared in Kelas’ eyes, and they stepped into Elim’s personal space. Elim watched them curiously as they pressed their palm against his own, and smiled wryly as they interlaced their fingers - a rather intimate gesture that had few other meanings than desire.

“Now, Kelas?” Elim laughed, shaking his head. “With all these people outside? I never pegged you for an exhibitionist.”

“Maybe I am, a little,” Kelas smiled, sliding their hand down to rub the pad of his thumb on the sensitive part of Elim’s wrist. “But it’s not like they can see or hear in.”

“And a good thing too.” Elim leant forward and pressed his forehead against Kelas’, in _answar_. “Imagine the headlines - Castellan candidate caught _in flagrante delicto_ with his dearest friend.”

“As if the papers would use _Latin_.” Kelas pressed forward and kissed him firmly, warmly, insistently, before pulling back, and grinning. “Have I ever told you how attractive you are when you speak a different language?”

“Many times.” Elim felt the room was now considerably warmer than it had been, but felt he had to offer some sort of protest. “But that doesn’t make this any better an idea.”

“If it makes you feel better, Arwel Glinnok from the _şyThir etta’_ paper has been trying to get photos through the window all afternoon. I heard them complaining about not being able to see anything when I went to vote.”

“Arwel Glinnok…” Elim thought for a moment. “Didn’t you date them once?”

Kelas let out a disgusted sound. “Don’t remind me. They were _awful_ \- nothing compared to you. They thought the best thing to turn on a big person like me was to massage my stomach for five minutes.”

Elim lowered his hands to cup the roundness of Kelas’ belly, squeezing a little. “And did it work?”

“ _Elim_.”

He laughed, moving his hands to press up against the other Cardassian’s hip ridges. “My apologies, my dear. How can I ever make it up to you?”

“Well, you could start by kissing me. And then later…”

Elim didn’t let them finish their sentence. Dipping his head, he kissed Kelas again, with far more ardour, with tongue and teeth and a slow rumbling hiss. Kelas responded in kind, their hands climbing up to skate across his neck ridges. Elim’s hissing intensified as Kelas found the now rapidly blackening _kinat’hU,_ the third scale down, and pinched it sharply, causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot down Elim’s spine. In response, Elim broke the kiss, and began nibbling and licking up Kelas’ ear ridges.

“I think- _ah!_ \- maybe we should relocate.” Kelas managed to gasp as Elim worried a small ridge-spine with his teeth. “Bedroom, preferably-”

“Hmmm.” Elim pressed one last biting kiss to the ear ridge, before moving down to suckle on their neck ridge. “I could always have you on the sofa though… Or the wall.”

“ _Elim_.”

“Perhaps the kitchen counter?”

“I’m not risking either of our backs today. We’re not exactly hatchlings anymore.” Kelas disentangled themselves with a smile. “Come on - bed.”

Elim followed Kelas to the back of the house, to the bedroom, laughing as he caught the dress Kelas stripped from their body as they walked. Elim leant on the bedroom doorframe as Kelas stripped their sandles and undergarments and all but threw themselves naked on the bed. He took in the sight of his beloved partner - scales flushed black, looking a little disheveled and clearly aroused, their small, short _prUt_ already everted and their _ajan_ parted and glistening.

“Get over here, Elim,” Kelas said, wriggling their broad body impatiently against the sheets. “You’re too far away. And too clothed.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Elim smiled, hands already going up to undo the puzzle clasp of his tunic.

“Well, I can’t exactly be demanding when you become _Castellan_.”

“Of course you can. And I hope you do - it’s rather attractive.”

“Hmph.” As soon as Elim had kicked off his shoes, Kelas had their hands upon him, snaking around his arse and using it as leverage to tip him onto the bed. He hit the pillows with a slight huff of breath, but there was no time to recover - Kelas was up by his side and kissing him again, their hands ghosting over all his sensitive spots. Elim responded in kind, his own hands rubbing against the sensitive ridges of his partner's body, thumbing the delicate scale sheath that covered their nipples, making them peak and the sheath retract a little. Kelas’ everted _prUt_ sat between their belly and Elim’s own hefty paunch, and Kelas hissed and writhed against him to get some delicious friction against it, making certain both Elim and their two _chuva,_ their groin spoons, rubbed in a particularly pleasurable way. But as Elim moved his hands down to their genitalia, Kelas stopped him with a soft touch.

“I want you everted first.” Kelas smiled, a little mischievously, running his hands against Elim’s hip ridges.

“If you wish. How long do you think it will take you this time?”

“I’m feeling... lucky. Of course, if you’d like to make it easier for me...”

“And ruin your fun? Not a chance.” Kelas snorted, before moving down the bed, kissing and licking his way down his chest and up over his belly. As the other Cardassian approached his genital slit, Elim rolled onto his back and spread his legs, letting Kelas rest between his thick thighs. With the first lick of Kelas’ exploratory tongue, Elim sighed, and relaxed into the plush bed, cupping one of his soft, pudgy pectorals with his palm and rubbing its nipple lazily with a hand claw. Kelas knew exactly how to please him, spending some time kissing and licking his _chuva,_ before moving down and nibbling at the lips of his genital slit.

Elim felt a pleased shudder go through him and Kelas pressed their tongue inside the slit, their face a comforting pressure up against his body. The tongue inside him licked and flicked against his internal walls, searching and searching until it found the head of Elim’s uneverted _prUt_ , signified by a heartfelt groan from Garak. Kelas began licking in earnest at the spot, rubbing and flicking until Elim lost his tenacious control and everted fully into Kelas’ mouth. Kelas hummed around their mouthful, eyes shut in pleased triumph, sucking a little, before taking the entire length into their mouth and allowing their nose to nuzzle at Elim’s groin spoon. They turned their head this way and that, rubbing their lips against Elim’s _irllun_ , the pleasurable little frill at the base of his _prUt,_ sending shocks of intense pleasure though Elim’s body. Elim moaned and writhed a little, feeling a familiar tightness starting at the base of his spine, wanting Kelas to continue and yet not wanting to come just yet.

He pulled Kelas away after a minute, pressing a hard kiss to their lips as they climbed up to lie beside him, humming as he tasted his own scent and slickness on Kelas’ lips. When they broke for air, Elim could see the heat in Kelas’ eyes, as well as the triumph.

“Hah,” Kelas laughed. “ _Got_ you.”

“Hush.” Elim smacked Kelas’ arse in a mild rebuke, but the other Cardassian just laughed and wriggled against his hand. “I want to be inside you.”

“ _Yes_.” Kelas’ pleased hissing caught on the ‘s’. “How do you want me? On top?”

Elim thought about it, felt his claustrophobia stir, and shook his head. “On your back, if you would.”

“Of course.” They both moved around on the bed until Kelas was on their back and Elim was between their legs, spread and knees hitched over Elim’s hip ridges. Elim kissed Kelas as he eased his _prUt_ into Kelas’ warm _ajan_ , swallowing Kelas’ whimpers and moans. He stopped for a moment, tamping down the temptation to fuck Kelas into the mattress, but after a few moments Kelas began writhing beneath him and he was gone. He began to move in earnest against the other Cardassian, feeling the narrow length of Kelas’ _prUt_ rut perfectly against his _chuva_. He could hear himself hissing in tune with Kelas’ own pleased hissing, and he pressed his body up against Kelas’ to feel the hissing vibrations as well as hear them.

He wasn’t going to last long, he knew this as the pressure built up at the base of his spine reached fever pitch. Words poured off his tongue into Kelas’ ear as he neared his completion - Kardasi, Latin, Standard, what few Hebrew words he’d picked up from Julian - all intermixed with intense hissing that caught on ‘s’ and ‘th’ and ‘z’ and the Kardasi ‘c’. Elim saw Kelas’ eyes close, and with an open mouthed gasp, felt Kelas come around him, their _ajan_ tightening sporadically around his own hardness, spitting its small amount of wet ejaculate between their rotund thighs. That was all that was needed, and Elim too came, groaning and shuddering as he felt his come splatter inside Kelas’ _ajan_.

They stayed motionless for a few minutes, breathing hard and kissing lazily until Elim’s _prUt_ retracted, and then Elim collapsed sideways with a slight _flump_. Kelas turned a little more gracefully, and smiled, satiated and comfortable. Elim leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to their lips, one of affection and love, feeling relaxed, warm and contented.

“Better?” Kelas asked, their voice still a little rough.

“Much.” Elim moved up and tucked himself around Kelas’ body, snuggling into the spaces where their bodies fit, and stroking Kelas’ pudgy figure with a light palm. “I’m guessing no announcement has been made regarding…?”

“We’d know if there had been - and anyway, it’s not due for another few hours.”

“Good, good…” Elim shut his eyes and stilled his hand, smiling into the softness of Kelas’ body beside his own. He felt Kelas laugh a little, and their hand stroking his mussed hair gently, protectively.

“Are you going to sleep now?”

“Perhaps…” And with that, Elim slipped off into slumber, his body catching up with all the sleep he’d missed during the stress of the last few days. The warm, comfortable feeling Kelas had brought out of him remained though, long after Kelas had woken him for the results, and long after the announcement that he, Elim Garak, was to be Castellan of his most treasured home.

 

* * *

 

_Later, he stepped out of the shadows and into the light, and the right words came, as they usually did._

 

* * *

 


End file.
